


The Bet

by MasterOfMew



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: There is not enough The Outer Worlds smut and I need more.Max shows Felix that the Captain is his.
Relationships: Female Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	The Bet

Max was an ass and everyone knew it. Felix was an idiot and bad at hiding his attraction to the captain and everyone knew it. 

What people didn't know was that Max and Captain Hawthorne were already in a relationship. The vicar requested secrecy so the crew wouldn't accuse the Captain of favoritism. 

The Captain came into his church and that was when his world changed. He hadn't even noticed that Ms. Holcomb was trailing behind, until she introduced them. Since that moment their relationship started. 

"I'd fuck her so hard." Felix said with a confident grin when their captain walked past them and out the room. 

"What?" Max said as casually as possible.

"I bet she'd look amazing sucking my cock." The vicar clenched and clenched his fists. 

"I never thought about her like that, I suggest you don't either. She is our captain after all." He had to bite his tongue and use all self control as to not strangle Felix. He knew it was his fault that the boy thought he had a chance with her. He's the one decided to keep their relationship quiet.

"Don't play dumb vicar, you have eyes. She's hot. By Law I would kill for her to cream all over my dick. Unless you don't have a good enough 'tool' for the job." Felix said like he had figured it out. 

"Felix, you're tool enough for the both of us." 

"Well then let's make a friendly wager, vicar. I bet that I can get into Captain's pants before you."

"Deal." Max had enough of Felix talking about her and needed to put him in his place. 

"You know, when I get her, I may even let you watch." He grinned at the vicar as if he had already won. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The vicar waited until there was only himself, Felix, and their captain on the ship. They were already on the Groundbreaker, so it only took a few hours. He had thought it through enough and decided he was pissed off about Felix constantly eye-fucking his girl. He was going to prove a point. 

He had Felix wait for him in the kitchen. Felix sat on the counter and picked at his nails. 

Max went to the Captain's quarters and found 'Alex' changing into more comfortable clothes. Shorts and a cut shirt that showed off her stomach, no bra. His favorite outfit. Perfect for what he had in mind. 

"My Captain..." Max came up behind her and snaked his arms around her mid drift. "No more hiding. Okay?"

"Vicar, why the change if heart?" She lifted her arms over her head and reached back to run her hands through his hair. His hands venturing up to grasp her breasts. She moaned quietly. 

"Come to my room. Were going to put on a show. Are you okay with that." He stepped back and reached out his hand. 

"Anything with you." She squeezed his hand and left out of her room as he followed. 

"Sit at the desk dear. I'll be right back." Max ushered her into the room. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and left down the hall. 

Felix looked up as the vicar came into the room. "Come on. Got something to show you." Felix hopped off the counter and followed Max to the room. Felix stopped in his tracks when he saw his captain sitting on the desk that the vicar was always working at. Her legs crossed and her arms holding herself up from behind, pushing out her chest. 

"What's going on here...." Felix said with a dry mouth. Max closed and locked the door behind them. He grabbed the chair that was under the other desk and put it in front of the door. 

"Sit, Felix." Max said with authority. Felix sat down immediately. "Stay. Watch."

The vicar walked over and stood behind the captain. One hand crawled back up her shirt to play with her nipple and the other hand went under her shorts to start rudding at her clit. Her legs opened and she threw her head back and moaned. 

"She's so wet already. Hot and so tight." The vicar made sure Felix was watching everything. Max pulled her shirt off with one hand and threw it over to Felix. Felix caught it out of reflex but the only thing he was able to focus on was the way her chest heaved and the sounds if her moaning. 

"Ms. Hawthorne, how do you feel about showing it all to our dear Felix." She looked up at him as he stood behind her and shook her head. 

He pulled his fingers away from her bud and walked around in front of her and kneeled. He carefully pulled down her shorts and freed each small foot from the confines. 

"My, my, you're shorts are wet too." Max tossed the shorts over his shoulder and over to Felix. Felix brought them to his nose and smelled her sweet sent. 

Max brought her things up and over his shoulders. He dragged his tongue through the length of her slit. "Fuck she tastes amazing." He shoved his face between her legs aggressively and ate her like she was his last meal. 

"Oh my Law, Max! Right there! Don't stop, please!" 

"That's right, let him know how good you feel." Max adds two fingers into her pussy, not letting up on her clit with his tongue. 

"It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" She move one hand from behind her to Max's hair and pushed him further into her. Max opens her legs as much as possible, giving Felix the best view possible. She arches drastically as she cums on Max's tongue, and he moans. 

He stood up and looked over at Felix, who was palming his erection through his pants. The vicar wiped his mouth off with his hand and looked at his captain. She was staring right at him with lidded eyes, as if the man staring at her didn't even exist. He leaned back down and gave her a kiss, feeling smug from her attention. 

"Look at you, you're gorgeous, my dear." He grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it from over his head. He left the tight black shirt on underneath. He unzipped his pants and she reached forward and grabbed his erect cock from within. "Fuck, your hands are so soft." 

"I need you inside of me..."

"Hear that Felix? She's begging for it. So enthusiastic." He went back behind her and spun her around on the desk. Her back was facing Felix until he gently pushed her down so her back was laying on the desk. Felix was given a great view for when he fucked her. 

"This isn't fair..." Felix whined desperately while shamelessly rubbing himself without restraint. 

Max chuckled and lined himself up with her entrance. She grabbed his forearms. He gave her a wink and slid himself in. Her nails scratched the length of his forearm, leaving red lines behind. 

"Oh my Law, she is so tight. I don't know if I can fit in all the way." He finally bottomed out and leaned over her with his head hanging. He was worked up enough already, if he wasn't careful he was going to embarrass himself. 

"You're so big, Max!" She praised, making him swell with pride. "Please, I need you to fuck me."

Forgetting Felix was there watching, the vicar leaned over further and kissed her deeply. The moment felt more intimate than it should. She bit his bottom lip when he tried to pull up. He groaned loudly and almost completely pulled out of her before slamming back in. 

Max set a slow pace so Felix could watch her breast sway in a beautiful rhythm. 

"Max, faster! Harder! Please I need you!"

He went faster -the intimate moment had passed -he grabbed her chin and moved her head enough that she was able to look at Felix while he fucked her. 

"I want you-" he moans as his thrusting becomes faster "- to look at him when I make you cum again."

Felix had taken his dick out of his pants and said jerking himself of as he watched the scene unfold. The vicar was fucking himself into the captain and she stared at him as he twisted his wrist around his cock. 

The captains mouth opened and her eyes rolled back as she came again. Max's thrusts became erratic and Felix's hand started moving more quickly. 

"I'm going cum my captain. I'm going to cum inside you." 

"Yes, yes, yes. Cum inside me please!" She yelled as she was still looking at Felix. 

Felix groaned loudly as he came in his hand. 

The vicar growled and came inside her. The orgasm he had felt like it lasted forever. He came in her line after line. When he finally stopped he looked back up at her and she looked up at him and smiled. He helped her up off the table and grabbed her clothes. 

He threw a towel to Felix and draped a blanket over her shoulders. Felix stood up and moved out of their way as the vicar walked her to the door. 

"I think you lost the bet." The vicar said with a smug grin and walked their captain back to her room.


End file.
